Last Stop on the Total Drama Train/Dakota
Dakota, described as The Famemonster, is a contestant on Last Stop on the Total Drama Train. Coverage Dakota first appeared in the series by telling her father that she was on television and trying to tell everyone her number. She was later placed on Team Stowaways with Dawn, Brick and Lightning. In the second episode, she was frightened by Dawn after she appeared right above her. When she arrived at Niagara Falls, she said that she's able to find her diamond necklace that she lost when she was ten, but she also tried to give out her number before she was cut off. She didn't care that Lightning and Cameron traded teams. She nominated Dawn to compete in the final challenge, in which she won for her team, winning them their first challenge. In episode three, Dakota was glad to be in first class, as she was relaxing in her massage chair while she told the cameramen to keep the camera on her. When it came to the challenge, Dakota and her team made it to the shore first and nominated Brick to compete in the eating challenge, which he later won after defeating Staci and Scott. In episode four, she didn't speak much, but liked the chances of her team's winning streak. She stayed with Courtney and Mike when the others went to the other train lobby, but she and the others were eliminated from the challenge. However, Dawn and Brick won the challenge for the team once again. In episode five, Dakota agreed to Courtney's girl's Alliance idea, but she later ignored it as she was excited that a new competitor will be debuting in the show, so she told Brick and Cameron during the ice-climbing challenge that if they lose the challenge after receiving the new contestant, they'll vote off Dawn, but the other didn't agree with her. After they reached the top of the mountain, Dawn told her and the others that she stole Chris's helicopter so they had a better advantage during the challenge, but Dawn didn't knew how to land a helicopter, causing them to crash land pass the finish line, winning them the challenge and free massages. In episode six, Dakota didn't care that Mike and Brick traded teams, but she was stressed out when he gave her, Dawn and Cameron a bear hug. When it came to the dog-sleigh challenge, they weren't given a sled, so they had to ride the dogs instead, causing them to get tired, causing them to go to the first aid center. Once there, a mountie brought the all but Mike passed the finish line. After Scott crossed the finish line, Dakota punched Mike past the finish so they wouldn't lose. In episode seven, Dakota and Dawn had an idea on how to the Awake-A-Thon challenge by knocking out Mike and Scott. But, once they knocked out Scott, Anne Maria attacked the two of them, causing the three of them to be disqualified. This caused them to lose the challenge and Dakota and Dawn both agreed on voting off Cameron, who fell asleep earlier. After his elimination, they soon receive Leshawna as a new member of the team. In episode eight, Dakota believed Leshawna's idea on how they could get to the bottom of the hill, but they ran into the river with the other team and soon swam out of the lake so they didn't go down the waterfall. After Dawn, Anne Maria, Sam and Lightning fell of the tightrope, she felt worried for them, but didn't know about Anne Maria's departure after it was long past it. In the next episode, Mike and Leshawna didn't cross the finish line as they were too busy making out instead. In episode ten, Dakota was happy to have B on their team and made a deal with Leshawna that if Leshawna didn't win the challenge, they have the right to vote her off. When it came down to finding Area 51, they fell off the cliff to make it their. After they went into the storage room to look for an alien artifact, Dakota followed Scott around to see if he found anything interesting. After the alarms went off and everyone ran to the train, she took Scott's laser gun after he dropped it and gave it to Chris so her team can win. Before the Collectors' elimination ceremony, she convinced Sam to quit the show so he can be with his girlfriend, Anne Maria, which he later did. In episode eleven, Dakota was excited to be in Las Vegas, as she found her father working there and took several pictures with him for the paparazzi, but she was pulled away from them after her team was falling behind the others. When it came to the Human-sized poker challenge, Dakota and Leshawna were the jumpers as the others were dice rollers, but it came down to Dakota after Leshawna fell through the board. Later, after she won several hundred dollars, she fell through the board, losing her team the challenge. At the elimination ceremony, she was voted off, but she used her immunity to keep her safe, but in the process, it eliminated B. In episode twelve, Dakota was one of the contestants to be proud to be in Hollywood, as she interrupted Scott's confessional just to say Hollywood. She reveals to her team that her father paid the people in charge of the Walk-Of-Fame to have her name their. After have some problems with the challenge, Dakota told her team that they could skip the challenge and suck up to Chris to the point where they win. The team agreed and gallivanted around Hollywood. They were able to take pictures with KISS, Britney Spears and Madonna, watched Leshawna play Celebrity Knock-Out and stole the Academy Award Statue with a forklift. When Chris asked to see what they got, Dakota told Chris that they got the statue, 1000 different pictures with different celebrities and Kesha, causing them to win the challenge. In episode thirteen, Dakota made the merge with her teammates (Leshawna, Mike and Dawn). Before they jumped off the board, they were introduced to a new contestant, Trent, who was excited to be part of the show. During the board challenge, Dakota pushed Scott off the board after he pushed Trent and Leshawna off the board, but he grabbed on to her hand and landed on the horse. During the shoot-off challenge, Lightning shot Dakota in the hair first, but she flipped out and open fired on him, injuring him and not be able to compete in the future challenge. In the second round, she defeated Scott with ease after he missed her. In the final round, she was shoot in the hair by Scott, so she used the arrow method to land quicker and she chased Scott around with a metal shoe horse, winning her the challenge. She later voted for Zoey after she constantly cheated during the challenge. In episode fourteen, Dakota woke up to Trent's nightmare, but even before she tried to see what was wrong with him, he fainted. During the River Challenge, Dakota reveals multiple times that she was home-schooled, saying that she won't be able to do some of the embarrassing stuff the others did during school. She told Chef not to tell the others about her true hair color (red), but he ignored her. Because of her not understanding the challenge, she was eliminated in the first round along with Lightning and Mike. Soon after in the woods, she talks to Mike (who's pretending to be Zoey) but was insulted by him, so she cut her hair and dyed it red, dressed up as Zoey (the clothes she left behind after she was eliminated) and placed a flower into her hair, tricking Mike thinking that she was Zoey, then breaking up with him and said that she was into Lightning, upsetting the two guys. Later, Scott found out about Dakota's plan, so he told the others about it and eventually got her eliminated, which she was extremely upset about. Category:Breakingmikey Fan Fiction Category:Last Stop on the Total Drama Train Category:Team Stowaways